Teen Wolf au Quotidien - Little Red
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [YAOI/Hétéro] Recueil Des histoires courtes, sur des scènes du quotidiens ou non de nos loups préférés. Semi-UA Yaoi & Hétéro. Rating T-M. Pairing : Steter ( Peter x Stiles ) ; autres - prochainement : BAMF!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

_**Note du Jour :** Bonjour à tous ( s'il y a quelqu'un ) ! Que dire, que dire ? Premier écrit sur Teen Wolf. D'ailleurs, c'est un Steter ( Peter x Stiles ). Je sais, vous préférez un Sterek, mais logiquement, si vous êtes tombé(es) sur cette page, c'est que vous vouliez du Steter, non ? Bref, même si j'aime le Sterek, j'ai tout de même une préférence pour le Steter et comme y en a pas tant que ça, j'ai décidé de m'y essayer. _

_**#1 :** Les drabbles/OS, se situent à différents moments de la saison voire même hors-saison. La plupart, si ce n'est tous, seront des Steter. Si certains ne comportent pas de ''romance'' il y aura toujours ( je pense ) une allusion à eux. _

_**#2 :** Probablement d'autres couples référencés eux aussi. _

_**#3 :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas._

 _ **#4 :** Certain seront Semi-UA ( vous verrez pourquoi si je les poste )_

 _ **Genre :** Romance, Humour ( on va essayer ), friendship_

 _ **Rating :** T ( peut-être M pour des lime mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en écrire pour des drabbles ) _

_**Pairing :** Peter x Stiles . . . ? _

_**Warning :** Semi-UA : Jackson est devenu un loup-garou après l'histoire du Kanima et est toujours à Beacon Hills. + Risques de OOC _

**Teen Wolf**

.

 _ **1 – Ice cream** _

.

« P – Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'exclama Stiles lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar désaffecté que Derek osait nommer 'maison'.

L'oncle Hale était tranquillement installé sur le canapé qu'il s'était accaparé depuis son retour d'entre les morts et mangeait un. . . pot de crème glacé ?

_ Hé oh, c'est le mal de vivre qui te ronge ou quoi ? Enchaîna Stiles en laissant tomber son sac de cours dans un coin du hangar.

Là où il pourrait le récupérer rapidement pendant sa fuite au cas où sa visite de courtoisie partirait en sucette. Le plus âgé ne répondit pas. Et Stiles pour une fois, n'insista pas. En fait, son regard était rivé sur le pot de crème glacé. Cookies. Il déglutit en voyant le loup-garou porter une cuillère à ses lèvres avant de l'engloutir. Il ne lui en proposait même pas ! En temps normal, Stiles s'en ficherait un peu – même s'il en ferait la remarque !_, mais là, ça n'était pas la même chose.

_ Tu sais, en général, quand on reçoit de la visite, on propose aux autres. Remarqua nonchalamment le fils du shérif en s'adossant au mur, sans jamais regarder le loup-psychopathe-et-pervers-sur-les-bords.

Peter haussa un sourcil, amusé.

_ Que je sache, **tu** t'es invité ici. Je n'ai donc pas à te proposer quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne me suis pas imposé. Scott m'a dit qu'il y avait une réunion.

_ Et bien il s'est foutu de toi. Si réunion il y a eu, elle a été annulé.

_ Ah ? Fit intelligemment l'hyperactif tout en louchant toujours sur le pot de glace.

L'aîné des Hale s'en rendit rapidement compte mais décida de faire patienter l'adolescent.

_ Moui. De toute façon, tout le monde était occupé. Lydia avait à faire avec l'un des jumeaux alpha, ton supposé meilleur ami ( Stiles plissa les yeux ) est quelque part avec la Argent. Quant à mon _adorable_ neveu. . Il est allé fricoter avec l'une de vos profs.

_ . . . et Isaac ?

Peter resta silencieux quelques instants puis tenta un semblant de réponse :

« Surveiller la Argent ?

_ Okay. . »

Un silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par les bruits de succions que produisait l'aîné en astiquant la cuillère pleine de crème vanille. Stiles se tortilla et essaya de ne pas parler.

_ Tu sais, si tu manges cet énorme pot tout seul, tu vas prendre du poids. Ce serait assez mauvais pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

_ . . Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai exactement ? L'interrogea suspicieusement l'adulte.

Stiles se demanda s'il n'allait pas dire une connerie et préféra éviter la case 'meurtre'. Après tout, ce sera dommage que Peter meurt une seconde fois de la main de Scott ou Derek pour l'avoir tué. Quoi que. . . seraient-ils prêts à aller jusque là s'il venait à mourir à cause de l'ancien Alpha ?

_ Quel âge dis-tu avoir ?

_ Plus jeune que ce que tu penses.

_ Donc tu as moins de trente ans ?

L'aîné des Hale haussa un sourcil. Venant du génie hyperactif, il se serait attendu à une phrase pleine de sarcasme sur son âge, comme un peu plus tôt, visiblement non. Pas cette fois. Stiles soupira puis se décolla du mur pour venir s'affaler sur le canapé, séparé par quelques centimètres de l'ex-psychopathe. Stiles regarda avec envie la cuillère aller et venir entre les lèvres du loup-garou. Et ce jeu-là dura un long moment avant que le lycéen ne pousse un soupir excédé et ne s'empare du couvert en plastique. Peter se contenta de hausser un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette cuillère, mon petit Stiles ? »

Stiles l'ignora, préférant s'atteler à sa nouvelle occupation, à savoir : plonger la cuillère dans le pot de glace à la vanille. L'ignorant toujours, la cuillère glissa le long de ses lèvres avant de les pénétrer en douceur sous le regard hypnotisé du loup-garou. C'était lui ou le petit Stilinski était en train de se venger ?

_ Tu aurais au moins pu prendre une autre cuillère.

_ Trop loin.

_ Feignant.

_ Tu peux parler, monsieur-j'passe-mon-temps-au-hangar-de-mon-neveu-assis-sur-un-canapé-à-dormir-et-se-morfondre-sur-mon-ancien-statut-d'Alpha.

. . . 1 partout.

Mais cette petite pique valut à Stiles la subtilisation de la cuillère qu'il avait enfin récupéré.

_ Hé ! J'ai à peine pu goûté !

_ Ça t'apprendras à squatter le canapé et t'accaparer le pot.

_ . . . C'est toi qui te l'accapare Peter.

. . . Oups ?

Stiles esquissa un sourire amusé puis amorça un geste pour reprendre la cuillère. Seulement le loup-garou sentit son geste et posa le pot sur la table à côté du canapé avant de lever le bras bien en hauteur derrière lui pour empêcher l'adolescent de la prendre. Stiles leva le bras aussi haut qu'il le put et se pencha en avant, s'appuyant contre le torse du loup pour ne pas trébucher.

_ Sois un peu sympa pour une fois dans ta vie, Méchant Loup. J'ai faim.

_ Hn. Laisse-moi réfléchir. . . Non.

Stiles geignit et s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de l'homme pour étirer son bras, frôlant le poignet du loup.

_ J'y suis presque.

_ Tu en es encore loin, louveteau.

_ Huh ?

Déstabilisé, le ''louveteau'' manqua de se casser la figure et s'écrasa sur le ''grand méchant loup'', la main toujours tendue vers la cuillère sagement restée prisonnière de la main du Hale. Pris par leur activité, Peter n'avait pas prêté attention aux odeurs des autres loups qui approchaient du hangar et fut donc un peu pris au dépourvu lorsque la voix de Derek résonna dans la pièce.

« . . . Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent ( du moins Stiles sursauta ) et se tournèrent vivement vers la voix avant de hausser es épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à leur avis ? . . . non, ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce que les autres pensaient ! Derek avait de toute évidence réellement prévu une réunion puis Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia et Jackson étaient présents derrière l'Alpha et les dévisageaient étrangement. Peter esquissa un sourire moqueur et amorçait une réponse lorsque l'hyperactif le prit de court en lui s'échouant violemment sur lui ( s'il avait été humain il aurait eu mal ) pour récupérer la cuillère. Se faisant, l'adolescent esquissa un sourire triomphant en se tournant vers l'ancien Alpha.

_ 2 à 1, j'ai gagné.

Peter grogna, n'aimant pas perdre et ferma les yeux. Stiles, sourire vissé sur le visage, se pencha au dessus de lui et attrapa le pot de crème glacé qu'il posa sur la table face à eux avant de plonger la cuillère dedans avec un sourire. . Sadique.

_ Crème glacé. Murmura-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning :** Semi-UA ( je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça, 'fin bref, c'est juste mon cerveau qui a des délires ) : vous comprendrez. _

_**Rating :** T _

**Teen Wolf**

.

 ** _2 – School_ **

.

« J'TE DIS QUE SI !

_ Les gars. . . intervint fébrilement Stiles en fixant un point non loin, plus pâle qu'un mort.

_ J'TE DIS QUE NON !

_ C'EST PARCE QUE TU ES STUPIDE !

_ Les gars. . . ? J'ai un truc à vous -

_ On peut savoir pourquoi ils s'engueulent comme ça ? Le coupa Lydia, plus intéressée par ses ongles que par la conversation, appuyée contre la voiture de sport de son petit-ami. Pas que ça m'intéresse. » rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Ils étaient tous sur le parking du lycée. Tous ? Oui, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Tous tranquillement adossés sur les voitures avec lesquelles ils étaient venus. Et alors que tous parlaient tranquillement les garçons de sport et les filles de shopping ( _quoi que Allison suivait tout de même vaguement la conversation des garçons_ ), Scott et Jackson s'étaient engagés dans un débat pour savoir quelle équipe de lacrosse était la meilleure.

_ JE TE DIS QUE CE SONT EUX LES MEILLEURS ! S'emporta Scott.

_ ET BIEN ÇA PROUVE QUE TU ES NUL ! Rétorqua vivement Jackson.

Inutile de dire que leurs cris avaient plus d'une fois attiré l'attention des autres lycéens sur eux. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au moment où l'hyperactif intervint pour de bon.

_ MAIS VOUS ALLER LA FERMER OUI !?

Inutile de dire qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde. Scott avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés de façon comique. C'était rare de voir Stiles s'emporter. Mais ce qui était encore plus rare, c'était cet air de pure terreur imprimé sur le visage.

« Un problème Stilinski ? L'interrogea Jackson.

_ Oui et un putain d'problème même ! » répondit l'humain en pointant du doigt un endroit derrière les deux sportifs.

Immédiatement les membres de la meute ( je compte Danny dans la meute ) pivotèrent pour. . . rencontrer des yeux bleus rieurs.

« Quoi ? Fit faiblement Scott, en proie à une bug momentané.

_ Oh non. » soupirèrent les autres loups.

Face à eux, à une dizaine de mètres Peter Hale. L'oncle de Derek, le psychopathe fou fraîchement ressuscité et plus sexy que jam – Oups. Non, il ne venait pas juste de penser ça. Au lieu de songer au physique plus qu'avantageux du bêta, Stiles aurait mieux fait de se re concentrer sur la principale question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait aperçu l'ex-Alpha.

« PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ LUI !? » s'écrièrent Jackson et Scott, pour une fois très synchronisés.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Non non il ne manquait rien au dernier, c'est juste que ceci était une sorte de suite au n°2. Bien sûr la fin est un peu étrange. Bref, je n'arrivais pas à couper. J'voulais juste couper sur un ''Poouuurrquoooiii ?'' de Stiles._

 _ **Rating :** K+ . . . T ? _

**Teen Wolf**

.

 _ **3 – School II**_

.

Stiles fixait un point dans le vide, l'air absent. Il était comme ça depuis l'Annonce. Scott commençait sérieusement à lui mettre un coup de poing au visage pour le réveiller mais il avait peur de mal contrôler sa force et le fracasser à l'autre bout de la salle. C'est pour ça qu'il s'efforçait de se contenir. D'autant que lui aussi avait du mal avec la Nouvelle qu'ils venaient de se prendre en pleine face. Stiles lui. . . était toujours aux abandonnés absents. Enfin. . . son enveloppe corporelle était présente mais son esprit était bel et bien. . . ailleurs. L'adolescent finit tout de même par se reprendre mais ça ne nouvelle occupation n'était guère mieux. En effet, le jeune homme ne cessait de dévisageait leur nouveau professeur de littérature. _Peter Hale_. Enseignant qui passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que les élèves avançaient bien dans leur exercice de rédaction de dissertation. Et Stiles qui malgré tous ces bouleversements avait réussi à avancer plus vite que Scott. Et bien, Stiles était très intelligent et hyperactif de surcroît, donc, même avec ce. . . bug, son cerveau lui avait commandé de s'occuper et c'est donc, inconsciemment qu'il s'était mécaniquement emparé d'un stylo après avoir décortiqué l'énoncé et avait commencé à rédigé son argumentation. Pourtant, il avait fini par s'arrêter après avoir conclu sa seconde partie et mordillait à présent son stylo en tapant doucement du pied. Stiles n'entendait même pas le bruit des stylos grattant contre le papiers, ni les légers bavardages entre élèves ou alors les questions qu'un élève posait de temps à autre à l'enseignant. Son pire cauchemar était ici. Un cauchemar très beau certes, mais le pire de tous. Peter, celui qui s'amusait souvent à ses dépends, qui avait menacé de le tuer plusieurs fois lors de leur première rencontre, qui lui montré un cadavre après l'avoir kidnappé. Celui qui lui avait proposé la morsure, entre autres. Peter était effrayant, mais Stiles aimait beaucoup passer du temps au Hangar avec lui, pour faire des recherches. Et le Hale ne manquait jamais de répartie. Ses remarques sarcastiques avaient plus tendances à l'amuser qu'autre chose. Même si Peter faisait définitivement toujours peur ! En plus de glisser des allusions salaces dans des conversations tout-à-fait innocentes.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en laissant retomber sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il en avait marre. Marre des cours ennuyeux et inutiles. Marre de cette journée qui n'en finissait pas en surprise. Marre de toutes ces pimbêches qui posaient des questions inutiles et bêtes au possible pour attirer l'attention du nouvel enseignant. Stiles grogna de façon inaudible ( _presque hein_ ), posa son front sur la surface lisse du bureau qu'il occupait, dégageant sa copie-double un peu plus loin, et se cogna doucement la tête sa table, se récoltant un nouveau grognement. Scott leva les yeux en entendant de légers grognements et un bruit sourd puis afficha un air. . ennuyé en voyant devant lui son meilleur ami qui semblait exaspéré. Puis un air désolé prit place sur le visage de Scott lorsqu'une silhouette passa devant lui pour s'arrêter derrière son ami.

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et n'osa pas se retourner de peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Et ses craintes étaient justifiées. Parce qu'il sentit ensuite une fragrance mentholée ainsi qu'une odeur musquée. Et, inévitablement, l'adolescent rosit alors que dans son dos, une corps se collait doucement à lui, ses joues chauffèrent et le brûlèrent même, important une sensation de vertige. Stiles gigota sur sa chaise et s'obligea à garder les yeux baissés sur sa copie qu'il avait eu le bon sens de ramener devant lui, tandis qu'un souffle contre sa nuque le faisait frissonner.

« Alors, Stiles. . Tu n'arrives pas à conclure ? » susurra une voix au creux de son oreille tandis que l'adulte se penchait au dessus de lui pour mieux voir.

. . . Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Putain. .

Le regard fiévreux ( et ce bien malgré lui ! ), Stiles s'obligea à lui répondre, d'une voix lointaine malgré ses efforts pour paraître comme à son habitude :

« Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici, Peter ? Souffla-t-il.

Et c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait actuellement faire. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Stiles était à peu près certains que les loups-garous présents dans la classe devait les écouter. _Putain_. . C'était quand même pas sa faute à lui, Stiles Stilinski, si des tarés le poursuivait sans cesse ? Et Peter Hale était définitivement taré. Ben quoi ? Pour harceler une Banshee ( bon d'accord Lydia ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là ) afin de revenir à la vie, faut pas être très bien dans sa tête.

« À quoi tu penses, Stiles ? Concentre-toi un peu veux-tu ? » souffla la voix rauque à son oreille.

Pour la concentration on repassera, hein ? C'était pas gagné. . .

Pourquoi au juste le plus vieux des Hale s'était-il fait engagé ici ? Il s'ennuyait à ce point ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste s'occuper en embêter Derek ? Zut quoi. .


End file.
